Lay In My Bed Next to Me
by azngirl7890
Summary: Ricky and Amy just got into an argument about the lie Amy said... Will they get over it when Ricky is in the hospital?
1. Chapter 1

_**Lay In My Bed Next to Me**_

**Chapter One: One Mistake Can Start Something New**

**By: Azngirl7890**

All the characters belong to The Secret Life of the American Teenager.

Ricky was so upset. It was my fault for lying to him. I didn't mean to at all. I didn't realize what I was doing. Ricky just was calm and upset. I just couldn't tell him seeing his face. I just moved in. What would I do if I could do it again? I walked back to my locker. Tears from eyes came down as I opened my locker. I turned to see Ben behind me.

"Why did you tell Adrian about you and Ricky's happiness?"

I didn't say anything back. I couldn't. Ricky was upset with me for lying. That was all on my mind. I couldn't bear to think of his expression again. If I really want to fix things, then maybe I should talk to him right now.

"Do you have idea how much pain Adrian is in? Telling her that you and Ricky is fine won't help her. It will just make her feel worse."

"Ben, you know what?"

"What?"

"I am already paying the price for telling Adrian that I was moving in with Ricky. I really don't care about how much you are upset for Adrian. If Adrian was upset about that, she wouldn't have said thank you for not tip toeing around my feelings. Another thing is right now I want to go talk to Ricky. I can't do that since you are talking to me. I used to love you Ben, but at the moment, the person I love is angry with me."

I walked off and went to Ricky. I waited at the hallway. He didn't come at all. I called him phone twice, but there was no answer. I went to class hoping to catch him later that day.

***Ricky's POV***

I gave her the chance. She didn't take it. What was I doing? Maybe I reacted too much in the girl's restroom. I sat in my car staring at the red light to go. The light turned green. I went forward. I came to hit a car turning into a street falling back down the hill. The car finally stopped. I unattached the seat belt from the seat hoping to get out. Last thing I knew, the car window broke on top of me. I felt the blood running down my arm. I felt my head getting light headed. The last thing I heard was, "We need to hurry. He is losing too much blood."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lay In My Bed Next to Me**_

**Chapter Two: Back at It**

**By: Azngirl7890**

_All the characters belong to The Secret Life of the American Teenager._

_***** Author's Note*****_

_I encourage any comment and review towards my story. So, please do so. 3 _

_*****Author's Note*****_

I didn't know why Nora had to call me, but I answered anyway. "Amy, go to the hospital," said Nora as I heard on the phone she was exiting the butcher shop. She seemed to be completely serious. I walked out of my English class even though I was failing that class. I asked her one thing, "What's wrong?" She didn't answer me for a moment.

"Just go there. Don't get John. You just need to see Ricky."

I ran to my car. I couldn't turn on the engine fast enough. The hospital was about ten minutes away. I got there in five minutes. I was just surprised that I didn't get fine for speeding. I arrived at the hospital hoping to find Nora right away. I just got so tired and end up taking a breath. I had so many excessive loud breaths. I saw Nora. She was crying outside of the room. I ran to her. I was so devoted to knowing what happen. I tripped on a way wheelchair on the way to Nora.

"Amy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where is Ricky? What happen? Is he okay?"

"He is in that room."

She pointed to the farthest room in the hallway. She had tears come down as she walked me to the room. I asked a simply question, "Is he okay?" She took a simple breath. She grabbed a doctor. She spoke into the doctor's ear.

"So, you are Amy. Well, Ricky is unconscious from the lost of too much blood. He will be fine. He has a few cuts and wounds on his neck and arm, but otherwise than that he is fine. I am so sorry, but he might have a chance of memory lose."

I turned the doorknob. I saw Ricky's face. He seemed so unreal. He had a cut covering about the circular shape of his neck. He wasn't awake from his accident. I walked slowly to him. He was so still. I felt the pain even though Ricky was asleep now. He was perfectly fine until I lied to him. He was hurt. He was happy. Now, he is in a hospital bed. I came as close as I could. I kissed his lips gently hoping he would kiss back. There was no movement, feeling or touch. I missed the kisses. I missed him smiling at me when I just simple have the mood to kiss. I missed the most is him holding onto me. He was practically okay. He can listen.

"Ricky, I am so sorry. I came as quickly as I could. I didn't dare bring John because I didn't know how you would be. Back at school when I got the call, I had so many thoughts going through my head. I don't ever want to come this close to losing you. If you do, I want to be the one to go with you. I love you, Ricky. Can't you come back and say I love you too? Just say it one more time!"

I grabbed his hand and held onto it. It was cold. I felt like he wasn't coming back. He is right here. I don't have him hugging me back when I'm crying. It felt like he was so dead. What could I do to bring him back? I let go. Bending down to kiss him, my tears dropped on him. I walked out the room having to get John.

_*****Ricky's POV*****_

I opened my eyes. I saw Amy left. Nora was outside crying. I turned to look where I was. I was at the hospital. All that I can seem to remember is the night I kissed Amy for practice. Nora came into the room with a big smile.

"Ricky, you are alright and awake."

"What happen to me?"

I assumed the doctor came in. He came to me and was writing down on my patient's report. He got close to me, and he check for the usual if I was fine. I succeed in that department.

"Do you remember how you got here?"

I answered simply to him, "No, I just remember Amy and I was kissing partners."Nora started to cry again. She took my hand and said, "Ricky, many things has changed since you guys were in that position."


End file.
